Kōkina Kyōdai Wiki
Welcome to the Kōkina Kyōdai Wiki Summary This is the story of the children of Gods, and their lives within simple villages terrorized by impure beasts. Izanagi and Izanami were born in the heavens and were given the task of constructing the worlds and all the universes that held them. At a moment in time they wanted to have children thus Izanami gave birth to Kage Tsuchi who was Defective and whom upon his birth killed her. This being the case Izanagi killed his first son because of his Defective birth. One day he travels to Yomi to retrieve his dead wife only to learn she has partaken in the food of the dead and thus cannot leave. Ashamed of what she had turned into she hides herself from him and makes him promise to leave and never look back. He promises only to break that promise moments later and after seeing her hideous transformation is disgusted with her and tries to escape. She sends Shikome Yomotsu after him but he ends up closing up the entrance to Yomi forever. When he gets home to the heavens he bathes to remove the impurities of Yomi and thus creates Tsukiyomi,Amaterasu and Susano'o. After their creation they were given the tasks of controlling the moon the sun and the seas and they all departed to where they belonged. During this time of peace there was a rivalry between Susano'o and Amaterasu which caused great troubles to the heavens. After Susano'o burns her rice fields and kills her women he is banished by Izanagi. Susano'o falls to earth where meets a family that was on the verge of collapse due to a snake called Yamamoto Orochi who had been eating their daughters. He slays the beast and is rewarded their last daughter's hand in marriage. Izanagi learns of this great feat and allows Susano'o to return to the heavens. While Susano'o was gone Tsukiyomi had caused great trouble for Amaterasu and had learned that Amaterasu had separated from them. Years later Izanami begins a war with Izanagi over the heavens and Yomi. At this time humans are siding with Izanami and have forgotten who it was that gave them life. This weakens Izanagi severely. On the verge of losing everything he ever created he summons his three children and ask them to cast aside thier own rivalries to help aid in battle. Susano'o now a changed man gladly accepts but Amaterasu had not yet forgiven either of them for what they did. Tsukiyomi then continued by berating her and they began to argue. While they had been arguing Izanami launched a surprise attack which left them all dead and erased their memories. Susano'o had left behind his wife as a result of this. Sickened by the sight he reincarnated his three children as babies and sent them to the human world where he also sent his Counselor Omoikane to raise them. As they grew older they became self aware and began to stray away from the paths their father Izanagi had set for them... Latest activity